


The wolf girl of luna nova

by Totsacat



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsacat/pseuds/Totsacat
Summary: Extra extra! Read all about it!





	The wolf girl of luna nova

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb, this is so dumb

_ The Wolf Girl Of Luna Nova! _

 

_ By: Luna Nova News Network Investigative team _

 

_ The ferocious werewolf, hunter of the night, these skin shifters have existed among mankind for centuries and anyone with half a brain would know to steer clear of their romping grounds. But what do you do when said romping grounds is your own schools hallways?  Yes you read that right! Here at LNNN we have reason to believe that there is a werewolf here in Luna Nova. After receiving an anonymous tip we began our investigation, and what we found will shock you!  _

_ At risk if being caught by a professor, or worse Diana Cavendish, we took to the halls after hours, and during the first few nights we narrowed our search to the halls around the kitchens, we would hear hurried footsteps (or perhaps paw steps?) And trails of some kind of red substance, we could only speculate.  Yet despite our efforts we had nothing concrete, it seemed this werewolf was just too crafty for us. we tried interviewing the staff, but it seems the beast had already gotten to them, the poor faires were too frightened to give us anything. So at an impasse we regrouped to try to come up with a new game plan. It was at this time our lead writer Kimberly brought up a fact that we all so foolishly forgotten; we had yet to go out during a full moon! Surely if Luna Nova truly had a werewolf we would discover it on a night of a full moon, and so we packed our gear and one more time we set out on a quest to find the wolf girl of Luna Nova.  _

_ The night started like any other night but then around midnight we heard it: an ear splittingly howl shook the entire hall, we raced after the source, unsure of what we would find, but we rounded the corner only to crash into professor Anne Finnelan, while we were obviously suspicious of her timing we didn't have long to think, as she proceeded to scold all three of us, while her attention was on our fearless leader wangari, our photographer Joanna noticed a clump of fur by a pillar, she carfuly snached it up before Finnelan turned to her. _

_ After a thorough lecture by the possible werewolf we were sent to our room with the threat of two weeks of detention.  Once safely behind closed doors, Joanna showed us her findings, and in the light, there was no mistaking this for anything but fur from a werewolf.   _

_ We decided that it would be best to end our investigation for the time being, , all though we failed to solve the mystery of *who* this werewolf is, there is not a doubt in any of our minds that there is in fact a beast of legends hunting through our halls.   _

_ But what does your the reader think? Is there truly a werewolf in Luna Nova? Perhaps it is Finnelan or maybe it is even your very own roomate.  For now the mystery will stay at large, but remember to always be vigilant, the next scoop could be just around the corner.  _

_ IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE POSSIBLE WEREWOLF OR ANY OTHER MYSTICAL BEING UNKNOWN TO THE SCHOOL, PLEASE BE SURE TO TAKE IT TO THE LUNA NOVA NEWS NETWORK FOUND IN THE EASTERN DORMITORIES ROOM 258 _

\---

“Wounf cans youm beweive if!”

“Please chew first”

Up till a moment ago the joint lunch table filled with a miss match of members from green, blue and red teams had been uncharacteristically silent, but only because it's loudest member, atsuko kagari, was simultaneously enthralled by the news paper in one hand, and shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth with the other. With a loud gulp akko tried again 

“Sorry! I said, 'can you believe it! A werewolf here in Luna Nova! I wonder who it is, do you think it could really be Finnelan sensei? That would explain why she's always so mean, but I don't know that seems kinda obviously, maybe it's Blaire, oh! Do you think it could be Amanda!”

Akko continued to prattle off names as her two teammates sitting across from her glanced to one another, one teammate looked concerned, the other smug. 

“Um...akko, I don't think-” 

"You're the werewolf you dolt.”

“Whaaaa?” Several girls at the tables around them winced and looked over to the boisterous Japanese witch who was frantically searching herself as if expecting to find fur.

“But last I checked I wasn't a werewolf!” 

Sucy gave a shrug as she flashed her razor sharp teeth “maybe not, but I might have sent in an anonymous tip, maybe even shared your night time kitchen route.”

“Suuuuuucy, why would you….ok never mind dumb question...but what about the blood-”

“Strawberry jam, duh.”

“The footsteps they could never catch up to?”

“Akko, you realize you are freakishly fast right.”

“Then why were the staff too afraid to tell them anything?” 

“Akko...they weren't scared, the staff likes you too much to report you!” Lotte interjected sheepishly.

Akko sat back stumped, what they said made sense, but she still wanted to believe.

“Ok, then how do you explain the howling and chunk of fur they found!” She nodded proudly, no way she could have caused that.

“I planted those.” Sucy replied nonchalantly.

“A simple sound distortion spell was easy enough to cast, and I just transfigured some of your hair into fur.”

Akko slowly blinked at the mushroom witch.

“You….cut my hair.”

“Yeah,  just a bit, surprised you never noticed though.  Impressive even for you.”

Akko was still giving Sucy, who, for her part, was looking utterly uninterested, a strange look.  All the girls at the table looked back and forth between the two red team members, waiting to see what would happen next. And what happened next was that the japanese witch launched herself over the table onto the other girl, yelling gibberish about hair, and werewolves. 

Lotte leaned over to look down at the two girls rolling around “um...so should we do something?”

Barbra, who had been sitting beside her only shrugged “I don't’ have a particular desire to catch an elbow to the face, let her get it out of her system.”  Lotte still didn't look convinced but she scooted her chair away all the same.

It was at this time the leader of the blue team came walking in, her eyebrows immediately rose to her hairline when she spotted her tablemates.

She held up a certain newspaper and stated in a matter of fact tone “Akko, I swear if you have anything to do with this.”

Akko looked up from sucy, her fist still raised, “it wasn't me I swear!” She cried.

“Well it was kinda you” an unknown traitor snickered. The entire group burst into laughter as Akko continued to try and sock sucy, Diana could only stand in disbelief. These girls would be the end to her.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna say sorry for going dark for so long....in my defense, i had several wips saved to my old phone (and no where else) and my phone got stolen, and I lost all drive to rewrite them/ write in general...
> 
> I'm sure this has some issues but i just wanna post something, hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
